Hi Mr Tori's Dad
by Azkadellio
Summary: Random one-shot. In '#BabysittingCommercial', what if when the people trying to get their dog back from Dice came with a cop? A cop Cat has known for a few years? Takes place after Sam and cat picked up the dog that becomes violent when picked up. Hope it's humorous.


**Random idea I had while watching the **_**'Sam &amp; Cat'**_** episode **_**'#BabysittingCommercial'**_**, when the family said they'd be coming back with the court order and a cop. Decided to see what it'd be like if Tori's dad was the cop they brought with them.**

**Didn't make this a crossover because the only character from **_**'VicTORious'**_** is Mr. Vega.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'Sam &amp; Cat'**_** or the characters.**

**Cat POV**

"They're not really gonna bring a cop, are they?" Sam asks me as we wait for the family claiming Opie is theirs.

"I don't know." I say, sitting on the couch as Sam grabs a bottle of Root Beer from the fridge. "Why?" I ask, looking at her.

"I haven't gotten in trouble with the LAPD yet, and I'd like to keep it that way." Sam says, making her way over to me. "Though the Seattle PD sent me a letter thanking me for making their days easier than when I lived there." She says as an afterthought as she sits down.

"What do you mean?" I ask, Dang Er sitting on my lap. "How come he hasn't been mean like we were told?" I ask, petting him.

"It's pronounced 'Danger', not Dang Er." Sam starts, looking at me. "And it's nothing." She says, looking at the door when there's a knock.

"Knock knock." I say, standing up and making my way to the door. "Oh, hi Tori's dad." I say when I see the cop, Officer Vega, my friend Tori's dad, standing there with the father and daughter who think Opie is theirs.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Officer Vega asks, standing there with a confused smile on his face.

"Well, you see, I had to move in with my Nona when my parents had to take my brother to another state. So Jade helped me move in with her. And a few months ago, my new friend Sam moved in when Nona moved to Elderly Acres." I explain, staring at him.

"Oh yeah. Tori mentioned that." Officer Vega says, nodding his head.

"Excuse me." The daughter says, staring at us. "I'd like Cornelius back now." She says, taking the court order out of Officer Vega's hands.

"His name's Opie." Sam says from the couch. "You know a cop?" She asks me, standing up and walking over to me, standing beside me as Dice walks out of our room after hiding Opie, the replacement dog following.

"Yeah. He's my friend's Tori's dad." I answer her, giggling.

"Someone explain why I'm here?" Officer Vega asks, looking between us.

"They're saying that Opie's theirs, and they didn't like that he went to Dice instead of them." Sam says, staring at Officer Vega with wary eyes.

"Tell me the story." Officer Vega says, standing in the doorway.

Twenty minutes later, Sam and I sit on the couch with Dice and Opie, while Officer Vega stands by the kitchen counter and the daughter and father standing by the door as we all tell our sides of the story.

"Okay. Has 'Cornelius' ever had a collar?" Officer Vega asks after we finish telling the story.

"Well, no." The daughter, who's name I do not know, says nervously.

"Okay. And does 'Opie' have a collar?" Officer Vega asks Dice.

"Not on him, but yeah I do have a collar for him." Dice says, looking at him.

"Do you have proof that this is in fact Cornelius yours?" Officer Vega asks the daughter. "I mean, there are a lot of dogs that look like him. Same color fur, same fur type. Almost impossible at a glance or something." He explains, sounding like a cop.

"Yes. I do." The daughter says smugly, grabbing her phone and showing him a pic.

"Uh, yeah." Sam says, heading for our room. "There are two dogs that look like this in this apartment." She says, opening the door and letting Opie out. "Which is yours?" She asks, the two dogs now standing side by side in front of Dice.

"Uh, I can't tell." I say, looking between them.

"Not you, Cat." Sam says, patting my shoulder. "Well?" She asks the others.

"Where'd you get a matching dog to Opie?" Officer Vega asks, staring at us.

"We were going to trick her by giving her Dang Er instead of Opie." I explain, sitting on the couch. "When she left with Dang Er, we'd celebrate with Opie." I say, looking at him.

"Excuse me?" He asks while Sam and Dice stare at me.

"Just give me my dog." The daughter says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pick one." Sam says, mirroring her.

"Wait. Do you have any papers or anything showing ownership?" Officer Vega asks the daughter and her father.

"No. Why would we?" The father asks, not understanding.

"Do you?" Officer Vega asks Dice.

"Yeah. At my apartment." Dice says, not getting the question either.

"Well, there's not much I can do. He favors Dice, based on how he's acting right now. And he has the paperwork and you don't. Sorry, but it's not looking good for you." Officer Vega tells the daughter and father. "You can take this to court, but from what I can see, it won't end too well for you." He tells them, making his way to the door. "See you Cat. Oh, and Tori asked me to tell you that she needs your help. She has a date with Jade tomorrow and needs help with an outfit and planning." He tells me, nodding as he leaves.

"Wait, Tori and Jade are dating? How come they haven't told me?" I ask, watching as he leaves. "I need to call Tori." I say, standing up and heading for our room where my phone is charging.

"Well, bye." I hear Sam say as I walk in.

**That's it for this one-shot. Just something random I thought up because of them saying they'd come with a cop and a restraining order, and how interesting it'd be if the cop was David Vega.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
